Fourth Season: Winter
by Artemisaish
Summary: Musim keempat aku bersamamu. Selalu menunggumu untuk menikmati kehangatan bersama di musim terakhir. Untuk selamanya. Sekuel terakhir dari First Season: Spring, Second Season: Summer, dan Third Season: Autumn. The last gift for Sasuke & Naruto Shrine 4th Anniversary. Prompt "Snow & Marshmallow". Mind to RnR?


"Kemana si _Dobe _itu? Beraninya dia meninggalkanku di malam seperti ini." itu adalah kesepuluh kalinya seorang Sasuke menggerutu malam ini. Orang-orang yang melihatnya menggerutu hanya berusaha menghindar dari pria berambut hitam itu. Takut kena tatapan tajam yang kabarnya dapat menewaskan orang.

_Hoax_ tentu saja.

Oke, dijelaskan lagi. Saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di tengah pesta yang diadakan keluarga Uchiha. Pesta malam natal yang meriah, mengundang seluruh kerabat Uchiha maupun Uzumaki. Sebatang pohon natal megah sudah terpajang di tengah ruangan.

Seharusnya, Sasuke memang tidak menyukai keramaian tapi dia tidak akan keberatan kalau sang 'suami' berada di sampingnya. Paling tidak, dia lebih ahli dalam bersosialisasi. Dan sekarang, Sasuke mesti terjebak di antara tamu-tamunya yang juga rekan bisnis perusahaan Uchiha. Yah, saat ini dirinya menjabat sebagai direktur perusahaan Uchiha bagian Tokyo.

"Hahaha…_Baka Otouto_, kau harus menikmati malam ini! Walau si Bocah itu tidak ada." Sasuke menatap tajam kakaknya, sang kakak adalah direktur pusat di _New York_. Sang kakak yang ditatap kembali tertawa lalu merangkul pria berambut merah kekuningan di sampingnya, Uzumaki Kyuubi. Kakak dari 'suami'nya.

"Bocah itu sedang sibuk mengurus perusahaan di Osaka, sepertinya ada masalah. Jadi, jangan berharap dia datang." Uzumaki Kyuubi menambahkan dengan nada menjengkelkan, Sasuke hanya mendecih pelan lalu melangkah keluar gedung.

Mereka berdua memang selalu membuatnya kesal, apalagi Uzumaki Kyuubi!

Bisa dikatakan dia itu adalah musuh Sasuke!

Sok sekali mengatakan 'suaminya' mengurus perusahaan di Osaka, padahal Sasuke tahu siluman rubah-julukan Uzumaki Kyuubi dari Sasuke-itu sengaja melakukannya agar 'suaminya' meninggalkan dirinya.

Membuat Sasuke bersungut-sungut seharian.

Berdiri di teras sambil melihat halaman bertumpuk salju.

Putih.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali, seakan-akan dirinya terbawa oleh semua kenangan mereka berdua. Sudah lima tahun kehidupan mereka berdua terikat. Lima tahun bersamanya, Sasuke merasa tidak pernah bosan.

Tidak sekalipun.

Sasuke mengelus cincin emas putih yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya. Ah, bahkan Sasuke tidak bisa melupakan kejadian bodoh ketika mereka berdua saling melamar di hari yang sama. Dan waktu hari pernikahan yang bikin heboh karena sang 'suami' bersikeras ingin pakaian pengantin mereka berwarna kuning.

Sasuke hampir tersedak waktu mendengarnya.

Membayangkan dirinya memakai warna terang seperti itu membuatnya memilih mati saja. Akhirnya, setelah perdebatan-pertengkaran- yang panjang, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengenakan setelan putih saja. Alih-alih warna terang.

Menghela napas.

Sasuke berjalan keluar dari halaman gedung, biarlah dia meninggalkan mobilnya toh gedung itu juga milik keluarganya. Dia hanya ingin berjalan malam ini, rumahnya hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari gedung pesta.

Jujur saja, Sasuke tidak membenci pesta, hanya saja berada di pesta tanpa kehadiran sang 'suami' membuat dirinya agak kesepian. Kesepian yang membuatnya gelisah dan tidak tahan.

Jalanan kota Tokyo agak sepi karena orang-orang sibuk di rumah masing-masing. Menikmati malam suci bersama keluarga, memang momen paling dinanti. Semenjak pernikahan mereka, Sasuke dan sang 'suami' selalu sibuk dengan perusahaan masing-masing. Walau mereka membuat kesepakatan untuk selalu makan pagi, siang dan malam bersama tapi rasanya ada yang kurang. Seperti malam penuh rasa kekeluargaan seperti ini, sang 'suami' malah pergi ke Osaka atau dimanalah itu.

Sasuke merapatkan mantel hitamnya, untung saja dia tadi sempat mengambil mantel. Ternyata biarpun tidak turun salju, tetap saja terasa dingin. Sasuke berjalan terus, beberapa kali terhenti karena dihalangi oleh wanita-wanita dengan dandanan menor. Tapi wanita-wanita itu langsung minggir ketika Sasuke menatap tajam mereka.

_Mood_nya sedang sangat buruk hari ini.

Dia hanya mau pulang, duduk di depan perapian sambil minum kopi hangat. Setelah itu, mungkin dia bisa menyiapkan pentungan jaga-jaga kalau sang 'suami' telah pulang.

Yah, Sasuke berniat menghajar 'suami'nya.

Sadis.

Dia tertawa-tawa dalam hati membayangkan rencananya, membuat auranya tambah pekat mempengaruhi orang-orang sekitar yang memilih memutar badannya daripada berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Rumahnya sudah kelihatan, rumah yang sederhana untuk mereka berdua. Sang 'suami' menolak untuk tinggal di rumah utama Uchiha atau Uzumaki, dia ingin hidup sederhana bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan menunduk melihat jalanan, dia masih kesal melihat rumahnya karena tahu malam ini dia akan sendiri saja. Memang, 'suami'nya biasa meninggalkannya untuk perjalanan bisnis atau dia yang meninggalkan tapi tetap saja malam ini seharusnya mereka bersama di rumah.

Mungkin dia akan ke rumah utama saja, setidaknya di sana tidak sepi karena kakak bodohnya yang bikin heboh.

"_Teme_…" sebuah suara yang sedari tadi dipikirnya memasuki area pendengarannya. Sasuke mendongak. Terkejut.

Melihatnya.

Berdiri di depan pagar dengan mantel oranye yang agak basah karena salju.

Memegang sekantung _marshmallow_ berwarna putih.

Sasuke berjalan cepat ke arah 'suami'nya itu dan berdiri di hadapannya. Dia masih tidak menyangka, bukannya tadi dia ada di Osaka dan mengatakan tidak akan pulang sampai lima hari ke depan?

"Maaf, _Teme._ Aku terlambat! Pesawatnya tertunda dan taksi yang kutumpangi terjebak salju. Jadi, aku berlari kemari." Sasuke masih terdiam memandangnya, rambutnya yang cerah sekarang agak basah, dia juga tampak gemetaran meskipun mata musim seminya memancarkan kegembiraan dan kehangatan di saat yang sama, "Ah, aku juga lupa membeli hadiah jadi, aku beli _marshmallow_ ini untukmu."

Tanpa disangka, Sasuke langsung memeluk 'suami'ya, Uzumaki Naruto. Menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Hanya seharian saja tidak bertemu, rasanya Sasuke sudah merindukannya.

Bukan!

Sangat merindukannya!

Melepas pelukannya, Sasuke menatap Naruto. Memegang kedua tangannya.

"Kali ini bukan untukku, atau untukmu. Tapi untuk kita berdua." ucap Sasuke pelan lalu kembali memeluknya, "_Okaeri_, _Dobe_." bisiknya di telinga Naruto yang tersenyum lebar mendengar bisikan 'suami' tercintanya.

Yah, malam berharga memang paling indah dinikmati bersama dengan orang yang disayang. Duduk berdua di depan perapian, berpelukan di dalam selimut dan menikmati secangkir kopi dan cokelat panas sambil makan _marshmallow_ adalah salah satu momen yang paling membahagiakan. Meskipun, Sasuke tidak menyukai rasa _marshmallow_ yang manis tapi untuk kali ini saja dia bisa mentolerirnya.

Untuk kebersamaan mereka.

Dan entah siapa yang mulai, mereka mulai berciuman. Menikmati rasa masing-masing, saling mengecap membiarkan kehangatan menjadi satu. Sementara bunyi lonceng bergema di kejauhan menandakan pergantian hari. Satu musim lagi dilewati oleh mereka berdua, begitu pula musim-musim berikutnya, mereka akan tetap bersama.

Sampai kapanpun.

Karena…

Ikatan kami lebih dari sekedar benang yang terjalin.

Sesuatu yang sangat kuat…

Melebihi apapun…

-Sasuke & Naruto-

* * *

"Kau kenapa, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto khawatir melihat wajah Sasuke pucat. Mereka berada di ruang makan pagi hari dan Sasuke keluar kamar dengan muka suntuk dan pucat.

Terdiam.

Naruto makin khawatir melihatnya. Tidak biasanya sang 'suami' terlihat sakit seperti ini. Naruto melihat Sasuke tampak menahan muntah dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Semakin khawatir, Naruto mengikuti 'suami'nya ke kamar mandi, mengetuk pintunya.

"Suke, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kita ke dokter saja?" terdengar suara keran air yang berhenti lalu muncullah Sasuke dengan wajah pucat dan lemas. Tampaknya parah. Naruto membantu 'suami'nya ke ruang tengah, duduk di sana, "Apa yang sakit, Suke?"

"_D-dobe_…" Sasuke berkata pelan, suaranya serak, "I-ini gara-gara kamu, _Baka_!" nada suaranya meninggi tampak menahan marah dan mual di saat yang bersamaan. Naruto bingung.

Apa maksudnya, gara-gara dirinya?

Jangan-jangan…

"Suke, kamu hamil yah?" tanya Naruto dengan muka horor dan gembira di saat yang sama.

BLETAK!

Dan terdengarlah suara tangan yang beradu dengan kepala.

"Grr… apa otakmu sudah semakin _Dobe_? Aku laki-laki, bodoh! Ukh…" Sasuke ingin memukulnya sekali lagi tapi terhenti ketika perutnya kembali sakit.

"Aduh! Tidak usah memukulku!" Naruto bersungut-sungut sambil memegang kepalanya, "Aku kan hanya bertanya, jadi kamu kenapa?"

"Gara-gara kamu membeli permen sial itu kemarin, perutku jadi sakit. Sudah tahu aku tidak suka manis. _Dobe_!" Sasuke menggerutu pelan, dia masih menahan mual.

"Hahaha…kan kamu yang memakannya sendiri. Sudahlah, istrahat saja!" mendengar 'suami'nya malah menertawakan dirinya, Sasuke tambah kesal. Dia menendang kepala kuning itu lalu segera masuk kamar, membanting pintu.

"Kau tidur di luar!" ucapan dari Sasuke membuat Naruto pucat pasi. Sepertinya, dirinya juga mendadak sakit perut mendengar hal itu.

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Akhirnya, the last season...

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview ketiga fic sebelumnya...

Oke, hadiah keempat sekaligus terakhir untuk ulang tahun keempat khusus untuk Sasuke & Naruto Shrine...

Happy Belated Day...

Dan untuk my dear Aibou...keempat sekuelnya...

* * *

See you in the next fic...


End file.
